User talk:Vegito SS3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Man-made Ultraman Terranoid page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, Vegito, I was wondering, do you know how to make the templates like the one at the bottom of Ultraman Zero's page? That's EasyVegito SS3 10:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you were the one who put it there, could you tell me how?--Tsuru23-- 15:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm better you click the button "edit" on the template and you copy all of the template if you wantVegito SS3 04:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito, how are you doing. I was wondering if you are awar of the blog page known as Articles in need of formating, made by Goji73. If you would be so kind as to check it out and spread the word about that would help the wiki out some thankyou. P.S don't do it if you don't feel like it. Administrator Teridax122 23:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) oh by the way why?Vegito SS3 05:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Character Bio Templete Regarding the inclusion of that Infobox Templete, I think you should remove Age and Family from it since those subjects are not usually touched upon with the monsters. Umm yeah ok but how about the Ultra coz i created for ultras and monster infobox? Vegito SS3 04:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Looking For The Ultimate Ultraman Toys Time Looking for the Ultimate Ultra Toys Vegito SS3 08:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Family trouble Hey Vegito, I've noticed that some Ultramen's templates have some info that isn't true like Ultraman (character) info use to say he was related to Mother and Father of Ultra, which he isn't, and I justsaw on Ultraman Ace that he's related to Ultraman Jack, where did you find this information might I ask?Teridax122 02:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) For Ultraman I Will Fixed It Later and for Ultraman Ace isn't Jack his adoptive brother? Vegito SS3 02:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No, Ace is Taro's adoptive brother. Teridax122 09:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) oh ok Vegito SS3 12:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Giant History Battle Toy Set ( Fan Made ) Transformable Item 巨大列伝バトル変身アイテム #スパークレンス & ベーターカプセル #リーフラッシャー & ウルトラアイ #エスブレンダー & ウルトラブレスレット #ウルトラリング & ウルトラバッジ #レオリング & ブライトスティック #ピカリブラッシャー Play Hero Vs Set プレイヒーローVsウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル #ウルトラマン ( A タイプ ) Vs ベムラー #ゾフィー Vs ゼットン #ウルトラセブン Vs エレキング #ウルトラマンジャック Vs タッコング #ウルトラマンエース Vs カメレキング #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs テンペラー星人 #ウルトラの父 & ウルトラの母 #ウルトラマンレオ Vs マグマ星人 #ウルトラマンキング＆アストラ #ウルトラマン80 Vs ホー プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル 2 #ウルトラマン（Aタイプ） Vs バルタン星人 #ゾフィー Vs アリブンタ #ウルトラセブン Vs キングジョー #ウルトラマンジャック Vs アーストロン #ウルトラマンエース Vs バキシム #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs モチロン #アストラ Vs リットル #ウルトラマン80 Vs レッドキング 3 #ウルトラマンゼアス Vsウルトラマンシャドー #ウルトラマンティガ（マルチタイプ） Vs ゴルザ プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル 3 #ウルトラマン Vs アントラー #レッドキング Vs チャンドラ #ウルトラセブン Vs ガンダー #ウルトラマンジャック Vs サドラ #エースロボット Vs エースキラー #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs タイラント #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ガメロット #ウルトラマンティガ（スカイタイプ）Vs ガゾート #ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ）Vs ネオダランビア #ウルトラマンガイア Vs コツヴ プレイヒーローVsウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル EX *リトラ Vs ゴメス Bonus Sofubi ボーナスソフビ *ガラモン *セブンガー Warrior of Light Toy Set ( Fan Made ) Transformable Item 光の戦士 変身アイテム #ダークスパークレンス #ベーターカプセル & ウルトラアイ #エスブレンダー & アグレイター #ナイスドリーマー & エストレーラー #コスモス プラック & エボルトラスター #メビウスブレース & マックススパーク #ナイトブレース & バトルナイザー Play Hero Vs Set プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 #ウルトラマン Vs ガヴァドン #ウルトラセブン Vs ガッツ星人 #グドン Vs ツインテール #ウルトラの父 Vs ヒッポリト星人 #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ババルウ星人 #ウルトラマンティガ( スカイタイプ ) Vs キリエロイド II #ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ） Vs グライキス #ウルトラマンガイア Vs ガンQ #ウルトラマンナイス Vs モモザゴン #ウルトラマンネオス Vs ザム リベンジャー プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 2 #ウルトラマン Vs バルタン星人 II #ウルトラセブン Vs ニセウルトラセブン #ウルトラマンジャック Vs サータン #ウルトラマンエース Vs ルナチクス #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs インペライザー #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ブラックエンド #ティガダーク Vs ダーラム #ウルトラマンダイナ（ミラクルタイプ）Vs ネオガイガレード #ウルトラマンアグル Vs'' サイコメザード #ウルトラマンコスモス（ルナ モード）Vs バルタン星人 ( ベーシッカルバージョン ) プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 3 #ウルトラマンVs ザラブ星人 #ナックル星人& ブラックキング #ウルトラマンエース Vs ファイヤーモンス #ティガトルネード Vs ヒュドラ #ウルトラマンアグル Vs アルギュロス #ウルトラマンコスモス（コロナモード）Vs ゴルメデ #ウルトラマンネクサス ( アンフ アンスモード ) Vs ペドレオン #ウルトラマンマックス Vs ラゴラス #ウルトラマンメビウス Vs ハンターナイトツルギ #レイモン & ゴモラ Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Toys Battle Set Ultra Action Figures & Transformation Item ウルトラアクションフィギュア & 変身アイテム #アクション ! ウルトラマンゼロ #合体 ! ゼロスラッガー＆カラータイマー #出動 ! スペースペンドラゴン #召喚！ネオバトルナイザー Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Confrontation Set ウルトラ銀河伝説劇場版 対決セット #ウルトラマンゼロ & テクターギアゼロ #ゴモラ Vs ザラガス #ウルトラマンケン ( ウルトラの父 ) Vs ウルトラマンベリアル #ウルトラマン & ウルトラセブン #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ） #ウルトラマンレオ & アストラ #ウルトラマンコスモス（ルナ モード）Vs バルタン星人 ( ベーシッカルバージョン ) #レイモン ( バーストモード ) & ゴモラ (レイオニックバーストモード ) #レイモン & EX ゴモラ #ウルトラマンティガ（マルチタイプ） Vs ゴルザ Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie War Collection Set ウルトラ銀河伝説劇場版大戦コレクションセット #ウルトラマンゼロ #ウルトラマン #ウルトラセブン #ウルトラマンレオ #アストラ #ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ） #ウルトラマンメビウス ( バーニングブレイブ ) #ウルトラマンゼロ #ウルトラマンベリアル #ベリュドラ #ギガ バトルナイザー #怪獣墓場 Ultraman Zero The Movie Toys Battle Set Ultra Action Figures & Transformation Item ウルトラアクションフィギュア & 変身アイテム #変形 ! ジャンボット #ウルトラランス＆ウルトラブレスレット #ウルトラゼロアイ #戦え！ウルティメイトゼロ Ultraman Zero Movie Confrontation Set ウルトラマンゼロ劇場版 対決セット #ウルトラマンゼロ Vs カイザーベリアル #ゴモラ Vs メカゴモラ #グレンファイヤー Vs レギオノイドβ #ミラーナイト Vs アイアン #ジャンボット Vs ダーク ゴーン #ハンターナイトツルギ Vs ババルウ星人 #テクターギアゼロ Vsウルトラマンレオ #ウルトラマンメビウス ( バーニングブレイブ ) Vs 巨大ヤプール #ウルトラマンコスモス（コロナモード）Vs バルタン星人 ( ネオバージョン ) #ウルテイメットゼロ & ウルトラマンノア ウルトラマンゼロ劇場版大戦コレクションセット #ウルテイメットゼロ #グレンファイヤー #ミラーナイト #ジャンボット #レギオノイドβ ( 3X ) #アイアン #ダーク ゴーン #カイザーベリアル #アークベリアル #ウルトラマンノア ( クリアシルバーバージョン ) #惑星エスメラルダ ウルトラ戦士 ソフビ #ウルトラマン #ゾフィー #ウルトラセブン #ウルトラマンジャック #ウルトラマンエース #ウルトラの父 #ウルトラの母 #ウルトラマンタロウ #ウルトラマンレオ #アストラ #ウルトラマンキング #ウルトラマン80 #ウルトラマングレート #ウルトラマンパワード #ウルトラマンゼアス #ウルトラマンティガ マルチタイプ #ウルトラマンティガ パワータイプ #ウルトラマンティガ スカイタイプ #ウルトラマンダイナ フラッシュタイプ #ウルトラマンダイナ ミラクルタイプ #ウルトラマンガイア ヴァージョン 2 #ウルトラマンガイアスプリーム ヴァージョン #ウルトラマンアグル ヴァージョン 2 #ウルトラマンナイス #ウルトラマンネオス #ウルトラセブン 21 #ウルトラマンコスモス ルナモード #ウルトラマンコスモス コロナモード #ウルトラマンコスモス エクリプスモード #ウルトラマンジャスティス スタンダードモード #ウルトラマンジャスティス クラッシャーモード #ウルトラマンネクサス アンファンス #ウルトラマンネクサス ジュネッス #ダークファウスト #ウルトラマンネクサス ジュネッスブルー #ウルトラマンマックス #ウルトラマンゼノン #ウルトラマンマックス（マックスギャラクシー） #ウルトラマンメビウス #ハンターナイト ツルギ #ウルトラマンヒカリ #ウルトラマンメビウス ブレイブ #ウルトラマンメビウス バーニング ブレイブ #ウルトラマンゼロ #ウルトラマンベリアル #ウルティメイトゼロ ウルトラ戦士 ソフビ EX *ウルトラマン ( A タイプ ) *グリッターウルトラマン *グリッターセブン *グリッタージャック *グリッターエース *ウルトラマン ( マント バージョン ) *ウルトラセブン ( マント バージョン ) *ウルトラマンジャック ( マント バージョン ) *ウルトラマンエース ( マント バージョン ) *ウルトラの父 ( サンタクロー バージョン ) *ウルトラマンタロウ ( 若い ) *ウルトラマンタロウ ( マント バージョン ) *ウルトラマンシャドー *ダーラム *ヒュドラ *カミーラ *ティガダーク *ティガトルネード *ティガブラスト *グリッターティガ *グリッターダイナ *ウルトラマンガイア ヴァージョン 1 *ウルトラマンアグル ヴァージョン 1 *グリッターガイアヴァージョン 2 *ウルトラマンコスモスミラクルナモード *ウルトラマンコスモス スペースコロナモード *ウルトラマンコスモス スケルトンコロナモード *ウルトラマンコスモス フューチャーモード *ウルトラマンレジェンド *ダークメフィスト ツヴァイ *ダークザギ *ウルトラマンノア *ウルトラマンメビウス ( 変身状態 ) *ウルトラマンメビウス バーニング ブレイブ ( メビュームバーストバージョン ) *ウルトラマンメビウスフェニックス ブレイブ *ウルトラマンメビウス インフィニティー *レイモン *レイモン ( バーストモード ) *テクターギア ゼロ *カイザーベリアル *ミラーナイト *グレンファイヤー *ジャンボット *ジャンナイン *ウルトラマンサーガ ウルトラ戦士ソフビ SP *グリッターレジェンド *グリッターノア *グリッターサーガ *ウルトラマンメビウス ( ゴールデンバージョン ) Talk halo saya juga dari Indonesia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! maaf kalau boleh tau anda siapa ? Vegito SS3 07:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) oh, maaf tadi saya lupa signature buttonnya saya ultra ian 12 nama asli saya sebastian chandra vUltra ian 12 08:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC)v Template Suggestions Can you change the colors of the template to red and silver to symbolize Ultraman for the infoboxes? Blue and white seem out of place. Also, is the "Nihongo" template really that necessary? yao l. 08:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Replied Ok I try later and for the Nihongo it's necessary because other Toku wikia used this also and why not the ultra wikia use it aswell Vegito SS3 (talk) 05:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Responce That is the most beautiful template I have ever seen! Now if we could just find a better color for the Monsters, since blue, well, not too good, but not silver and red. That is Ultraman Esk. yao l. 06:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Replied i don't know what color good for the Monster Infobox how about black & yellow ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 08:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ughhhh I don't think yellow and black will do. Pikachu like, ya know? Maybe I will kinda sketch something out in photoshop... P.S. Should put this on the top right corner of the Ultra template. (clear background) yao l. 09:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) My idea Excuse me I don't mean to intrude, but I noticed you're discusion and I think I may have an idea. How about green and black, like on wikizilla. P.S I think the red silhouette yaoyao showed should be black, but of course keep the yellow eyes, ect. Teridax122 (talk) 15:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes.... Yes, that would work great for the Ultra Monsters, but not the Ultraman, as they are red and silver. I will work on a Baltan pic for that infobox, in green. yao l. 00:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I just ment Black and Green for the Monsters, not the Ultras. Red and Silver suits the Ultras just fine.Teridax122 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What about Green and Brown for the monsters? Most monsters are that colored and adds creativity. yao l. 00:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, My Friend I do screenshots with screen-cutting. Also, Teridax wants an Alien Infobox (with same information as Ultras, but different color; grey comes to mind (Baltan)). Please Help create it. Thanks! yao l. 18:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Just call me Yao next time. Umm i see so you screenshot it. n for the Infobox if had time i will make it Vegito SS3 (talk) 15:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here Yes I am Kamen Rider Wikia user So,what are you want to do if I was edit some picture of Kamen Rider Wikia before?Henshin1971 (talk) 09:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) No, im asking only and also i like your white background pics to be honest :D Vegito SS3 (talk) 15:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :) Hoohoohooo, Vegito you're awsome, keep up the good work and please let the other users know how to make the table on Mebius's talk page.Teridax122 (talk) 07:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ok but it is a bit hard to make it unlike the previous work i had done before Vegito SS3 (talk) 07:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) try your best, and is possible to make a template?Teridax122 (talk) 08:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) that's not a templat must be made via source while editing an article Vegito SS3 (talk) 08:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes yes, I know i was just wondering it was possible.Teridax122 (talk) 08:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Understanding How to make Forms Table ? After seeing your table on Ultraman Mebius, I looked into the coding, and testing it on Tiga, as you can tell, it worked! I hope there is a way to make it a pre-set version, that we can just apply onto pages, then choose how many sections we want... Anyways, yeah I do know how to make them! HoshinoKaabi (talk) 14:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) At least you can do it and i try to make it even better Vegito SS3 (talk) 15:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Retsuden Page Sure! Here! http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/chara/index.html Thx A lot Vegito SS3 (talk) 03:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Ummm....srry you got the wrong person... :/ Goji64 (talk) 02:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry........Vegito SS3 (talk) 03:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Bro, Goji's not coming back for a long time Sorry, bro, but Goji (Goji73) ain't coming back for another 4-6 months... I tried two months ago to convince Teridax and Tsuru to change Goji's half-year ban to a one month one, then I did it by force. Two weeks ago, Tsuru gave my ban the finger by banning Goji for 6 months, not giving him the option to write his talkpage or to create a new account. Sorry man, just gotta be patient. yao l. 03:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Yao Goji73's 6 moths bane had nothing to do with you Yao.Teridax122 (talk) 03:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Well i though he's coming back but, he's not so he won't come back forever then, Vegito SS3 (talk) 03:08, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Vegito what?Teridax122 (talk) 03:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) No i said Goji's gone forever Vegito SS3 (talk) 04:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) He should be back in 4-6 months.Teridax122 (talk) 04:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Teridax, you didn't know, but Tsuru basically said, "Yao, this is none of your buisness. GTO. I am banning Goji for 6 months because he refueses to understand Wiki principles (which I hardly believe will work in a vandal and spam filled Wiki like ours, even though I love and will fight to the death for it)." yao l. 04:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Too Long too wait but, too fast without wait Vegito SS3 (talk) 05:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Yao I know every thing, heck I'm the one who banned Goji in the first place, Tsuru was just telling Goji every thing to be formal. But Goji will still be back, in 4-6 months, and he'll have to '''earn' his ranks back with honest work.Teridax122 (talk) 05:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) so he not become an admin anymore ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 05:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Teridax Thos who claim they know everything knows very little. Besides, check Goji's status again. You'll learn something. yao l. 05:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC) @Yao I did, and yes i know every thing about the sitch, me and Tsuru live under ther same roof. If you read my profile page you'd know that.Teridax122 (talk) 05:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC)